I Open at the Close
by Tori Winter
Summary: We all know that the Harry Potter fandom wants an 8th book featuring the First Wizarding War and the original Order of the Phoenix. But I think that it should end with Lily and James being killed by Voldemort, opening up for Harry's story then on.


On that brisk October evening on Godric's Hollow, Lily and James Potter were cleaning up the kitchen following dinner. It was mostly silent aside from the clinking of silverware and plates. Lily began to fidget impatiently.

"James, something doesn't quite feel right," she told him concernedly. "I feel Godric's Hollow isn't safe tonight. What if You-Know-Who comes?"

Her husband paused to look at her, but then gave a light smirk. "Nonsense, Lily," he responded reassuringly. "We're being hidden by the Ministry, and the other members of the Order would never give away our whereabouts. Like, Peter! Peter is one of the most trustworthy people we know. He'd never tell You-Know-Who where we are."

Lily sighed. "I suppose," she replied. "But I still can't help but feel…apprehensive."

James put down the dishrag he was holding and put arm around his wife to comfort her. "I believe you, Lily." he told her. "I trust you. Is Harry in bed?" Lily nodded. "I'll finish up here. Why don't you go check on him?"

Lily complied, putting down the plate she was cleaning. She left the kitchen and began up the stairs. She paused and turned back to her husband. "James," she called back to him. "What would you say if we were to have another child?"

James stopped in his tracks, and looked up, smiling knowingly. "I think that would be wonderful."

Lily managed to crack a smile before turning back and walking up the stairs. She looked at the moving pictures of her and her beautiful family on the wall, touching them sentimentally as she passed them. They seemed to wave at her.

She reached Harry's room, where he was sleeping soundly in his crib. She reached down and lifted him into her arms, slightly rousing him. She hushed him and rocked him in her arms. At that moment, she was looking at her whole world - one she could never bear to lose.

The wind outside caused an eerie atmosphere to fall over the house. The branches of the trees began to scrape and scratch against the windows, like brittle, bony fingers. She felt a flush of anxiety wash over her.

She placed Harry back into his crib. "Mummy will be right back, love." she told him, kissing his forehead.

She walked into the washroom next door and splashed water onto her face. She let out a shaky exhale and rubbed a hand over her stomach. She mustn't worry, for she had so much new happiness and life ahead of her. Perhaps James was right. Perhaps it was all in her head.

She heard thumping coming up the stairs. She left the washroom to see it was just James. She sighed with relief upon seeing her husband in front of her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he chuckled. "It's only me. You, me, and Harry are the only ones here."

Suddenly they heard the front door creak open. It was deathly silent as the two stared at each other. Then the voice came - the voice that sounded like the hiss of a snake.

"_Where is the boy?_"

Lily held her breath. James grabbed her shoulders. "Get Harry," he commanded. "Get Harry and run."

Lily panicked. "But James—"

He cut her off. "Just get him and go!" he pleaded. "I'll hold him off!"

Without hesitation, Lily whipped around into Harry's room and James proceeded back down the stairs. You-Know-Who was back. Somehow he had found them. Someone leaked their whereabouts.

As Lily entered Harry's room, she saw a flash of green and heard the agonizing screams of James falling down onto the stairs to his death. She slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. She rushed over to Harry's crib, who was looking up at her, unknowing that anything was wrong or that anything was about to happen.

"_Alohamora_."

The door swung open and there stood the Dark Lord Voldemort, wand raised. Lily stood defenseless, guarding her son's crib.

He approached her. "Out of the way, insolent girl," he hissed. "Give me the boy."

She shook her head, not moving from her position. "No."

He shot a warning shot from his wand into the ceiling. "If you do not want to join your husband, I suggest you move!"

Lily shook her head furiously, trying to remain brave for her son. "Don't kill Harry," she pleaded with him. "Kill me instead. Anything but Harry!"

Voldemort raised his wand again. "I'm giving you one last chance to move, girl," he growled at her. "One last chance to spare your life. Do as I say."

But Lily still refused. "I will never move," she spat back. "I will never on my life give you my son!"

The Dark Lord tightened his grip on his wand. "So be it," he settled. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A flash of green light burst from the end of Voldemort's wand. Lily screamed as it hit her, taking all trace of life from her body. She fell onto the ground into a crumpled heap. Just like her husband, she, too, was dead.

With her out of the way, Voldemort then approached Harry in his crib, who was unaware of the events unfolding. It was too much for a one year-old boy to grasp.

Voldemort raised his wand. "And now, young boy," he began. "Prepare to die." He chanted the Killing Curse again. But when he did, Harry did not fall to join his mother and father. Instead, he was left sitting there as the spell backfired onto the Dark Lord. Despite being dead, Lily's spirit continued to protect Harry in that moment. Her ultimate sacrifice, her love, made it so Voldemort's spell could not penetrate Harry. Instead, the boy was simply left with a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

As the spell reversed and hit Voldemort instead, he began to shriek in pain. And in one instant, he disappeared into thin air, leaving Harry alone in his nursery with his deceased mother laying at the foot of his crib.

The silence that filled the house was now deafening. All of the sudden commotion was now gone. James laid dead on the stairs, Lily almost at Harry's feet. The small child was now alone. Breaking the silence, Harry began to cry.

And that is where our story begins.


End file.
